


Warp Weft and Bias

by sarathechimera



Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Formalwear, Formalwear Fetish, Kinktober 2020, Married Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dimileth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: Tonight is a big night for Professor Byleth Blaiddyd but some unexpected surprises await her husband. Wherein Dimitri is extremely aroused and confused.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947790
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Warp Weft and Bias

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 for Kinktober/Flufftober project. Prompt - Formal Wear Fetish

For the tenth time in the last half hour, he looked at himself in the mirror to adjust his tie. Tonight was a big deal for Byleth and he wanted to be the picture perfect, supportive spouse when she received her grant award. His tie was perfect but an old lingering fear of going out into public with a poorly knotted tie in his teens was hard to kick. Silver cufflinks and cuffs were layered perfectly beneath his suit jacket, black, and the white dress shirt pristine. 

His long hair blonde was tied back neatly and the straight razor shave he’s splurged on was well worth it. It was a rare occasion when he liked what he saw in the mirror but tonight, he knew he looked as put together as his wife. 

“Do you need any help?” he called. Byleth had been cloistered away in their closet dressing for a while now and, typically, at about this time, she’d call him to zip up her dress. 

“No.” Her voice was muffled through the wall. “I’m almost ready.” 

A check of his watch found that they were in no rush but he still paced anxiously to check that the tickets were where he left them by the door. Not that they would have difficulty getting into the event but how embarrassing it would be not to have them on the night she was to be honored by her colleagues. In fact, he should just put them in his breast pocket instead of tempting fate. 

Back to the bedroom with the tickets nestled in his jacket pocket, Dimitri bee-lined to the dresser to inspect himself in the oval shaped mirror above it. This time, he nervously checked the tie pin, a gift from Byleth with his family’s crest on it. It was still right where he’d fastened it and, satisfied with it’s placement, he went about smoothing the tie, shirt collar and lapels of his suit jacket. 

“Are we late?” 

Another glance at his watch. “No. We’re fine on time.” 

“I keep hearing you pace,” she said as the door to their walk in opened. “I thought I made us late.” 

“No,” he chuckled, adjusting his cuff links yet again. “I’m probably more nervous than you are…” Dimitri turned toward her and his mind went blank. Where he had expected a cocktail dress with some kind of sloping neckline, she favored that cut, Byleth was wearing trousers and a jacket. The shirt beneath the dark fabric of her coat was cream colored and the buttons undone to below her collar bone. The charcoal colored vest hugging her ribs formed a V-shape across the line of her breasts and the single button of the slate jacket was low enough to reveal the shirt and just a peek at the vest. 

The cut of the suit was distinctively masculine but it did nothing to diminish her figure. She was looking away from him, her mint green hair pulled over her shoulder as she fasted a diamond stud to her earlobe. 

All of these minute details registered in an instant. He did not consider himself to be well educated in suits and was content to wear what his tailor suggested or something to Byleth’s taste but his mouth ran bone dry for a split second before saliva sprang painfully forth. She remained fully unaware, working on the back clasp of her earring. 

He struggled to catch his breath and formulate some thought beyond the leaping in his stomach and the stirring in his groin as his gaze roved along her body. The pointed tips of her heels peeked out from beneath the tailored trousers, straight cut up to the curve of her hips. The coat was made specifically for her, straight up the sides but somehow not boxy, and the lapel seemed to make her taller. 

No sooner had he taken her in, than he felt the excitement spark and ignite inside of him. He swallowed, willfully ignoring the sex swelling in his boxers. All the moisture from his mouth must be collecting in his palms he thought as he rubbed them down the front of his jacket. Working his tongue in his dry mouth, he managed to speak or rather croak as it sounded to him. “What are you wearing?”

With a flip of her hair, Byleth straightened and turned those wide enigmatic eyes on him. Her eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion at his question. She hadn’t yet put color on her lips and the subtle pink of them begged to be crushed against his mouth. The collar of her shirt, pressed so perfectly, begged to be messed. The image of shoving his hands behind the coat and between her shoulder blades with his mouth on the column of her neck assailed his imagination and his cock twitched. 

A clearing of his throat covered his embarrassment, save for the burning on his cheeks that was quickly spreading to his ears. “I mean. You look amazing. Of course. Like always. Where did you get that?” 

Her face had changed ever so slightly, eyebrows shifting and one corner of her lips perking up into an amused grin. “I saw it in a store window and a lot of women are wearing suits like this. Do you like it?” 

Her tiny fingers plucked at the lapels of her jacket and then descended, the flesh of her finger tips whispering along the fabric. It had to be an expensive suit with the way it sounded under her fingers. How would it feel balled into his fists as he dragged her against him? Another harsh clearing of his throat and quick shake of his head did nothing to dispel that impulse. 

“You don’t like it?  
“I, uh, didn’t say that.” His fists were clenched, he realized, so he shoved them into his pockets. 

“You’re acting weird, Dimitri. If it doesn’t look good, tell me before I embarrass myself in front of the board and my colleagues…”

He could hear her speaking and was making a valiant effort to follow her words or focus on anything but the way the sleeves of her jacket seemed to bob away from her wrists as she gestured and then back. She had the silver bracelet he’d bought her for their last anniversary on and the metal glinted as she moved. 

Before he realized it, she’d stepped beside him, bumping him aside with her hip to check herself in the mirror. Like an idiot, he’d stood there, planted until she bumped into him and the scent of her herbal soap mixed with fresh linen from the suit bombarded his senses. Now, he could see her lips moving but wasn’t hearing a word of it. And then she was looking at his reflection beside her expectantly. What had she been saying? 

“I, uh, I’m sorry. What were you saying?” He was a stammering fool. 

A small, exasperated breath puffed her cheeks and then she turned to look up at him. She was so close. Close enough that all she had to do was lean forward and she could feel the raging hard-on in his trousers. He hadn’t even had the time to adjust himself properly before he was so swollen that there was no inconspicuous way to do so. This was embarrassing on so many levels. 

“Dimitri. Are you feeling alright? You’re acting funny and,” she paused and squinted. “Are you sweating?” 

His voice trembled as he teetered between the urge to step back or lean into her. “Ah. Yes.” 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. But he didn’t hear because at that moment he noticed a single thread of her green hair on her lapel. His heart thudded, filling his ears with it’s primal pulse as he reached out to pluck the shimmering strand from the smooth, soft, notched lapel of her jacket. At the feel of the fabric grazing his fingers, any semblance of control he had left fractured like glass beneath a hammer and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. 

“Are you listening to me?” 

The answer was no but he had not so much as heard the question. With feverish intensity his fingers snatched at the crisp lapel, crushing the fabric in his fists as he pulled Byleth roughly against his chest. Before she could utter anything more than a squeak his mouth crashed against her own in a ravenous kiss.

His hands moved of their own accord trying to be everywhere at once and moving with frantic indecision. Having released her lapels, he groped along the vest at her sides then at the peaks of her breasts and back again to her sides. The luscious weave of the wool followed by the slick satin along the back of her vest was intoxicating his palms, and the softness of her body beneath the layers of clothing sparked a previously unknown hunger that spurred him madly along. 

The substantial bang of the dresser at it hit the wall hardly registered for him as he backed Byleth against it. He could feel nothing but her nails in his hair and the heat of her tongue teasing along his lips. With nowhere to go, he ground himself against her and the relief was instant but fleeting and his insides wound so tightly that he thought he’d snap in half at any moment.

The urgent, primal need to be inside of her drove his hands to her belt. Byleth’s muffled shout was instantly swallowed up into his mouth as the buckle snapped with a quick tug. Despite being caught in the center of a maelstrom, she maintained the presence of mind to undo her own buttons and zipper before he carelessly destroyed them. 

Eyes still closed and grunting with the effort of his reach, he yanked her trousers and panties down, leaving them bunched at her knees. Byleth’s hands flailed as she struggled to keep up, grasping at the edge of the dresser and shimmying herself free of her clothing. Then his hand delved between her legs and her head rolled back with a lusty groan. 

She was hot and slick on his palm but nowhere wet enough and he did not have the patience to wait possessed as he was by this strange, intense arousal. Their lips parted with a smack and he vaguely noticed her swollen lips surrounded by soft pink, gently raised skin from rough use. 

He reached for his own belt and Byleth stopped him with a shout. 

“No! I’ll do it!” And with nimble fingers she undid the buckle, button and zipper. 

He had never felt himself this swollen before and as his sex was freed from the confines of his clothing. The weight of it in his hand felt heavy, painful in the stretching of skin. The tip glistened with beaded pre-come. The need in his stomach continued to coil and burn and he had no remaining presence of mind to quell it. 

Once again his mouth ground against her lips, silencing her grunt as he looped his arms around the back of her thighs, lifting her as though she were weightless. Bottles and picture frames scattered or fell to the floor as he dropped her on top of the dresser. She shifted back as best she could with her pants at her knees, angled awkwardly against the mirror on the wall. 

A pull of her trousers and they were around her ankles and the pink flesh of her sex splayed open for him with a parting of her knees. The perplexed expression on her face gave way in a moment as he lowered his face to her opening. The flat of his tongue dragged along her, glistening with his gathered saliva and beginning to grow slick with her arousal. Where the sweet sound of her pleasure would normally have inspired him to continue, one or two passes was sufficient to wet her enough for him. Just as she’d begun writhing her hips against his mouth, pressing her palms to the dresser for balance, he straightened. 

A grip to the base of his cock sent a rush of ecstasy coursing down his legs and his knees nearly buckled. With one hand, he pushed her knees roughly apart, further than she’d already spread them. With the other, he guided the bulbous head of his prick into position. Clear threads slipped from the tip and he grit his teeth with the effort of restraint. 

The wetness of her pussy ignited what had been simmering inside of him since she’d stepped out of their walk in and if he’d been out of control before, it was nothing compared to the force with which thrust into her. His forearm circled the small of her back, pulling her brutishly to the edge of the dresser. 

With a sharp, strangled cry, Byleth rolled her head back, her hair sticking in thick strands to the mirror as he entered her. With another shove further inside of her, their hips met but it wasn’t deep enough. He needed desperately to be as far inside of her as he could and with both hands now flat against the top of the dresser, he flexed and rose up on his toes, lurching forward to split her further. 

His face curled into her neck and the scent of linen and her shampoo exploded across his senses. Regressing to grunts and heaves of breath his body quaked and trembled as he pushed, rolling against her with barely any retreat. Relief was just on the other side and he was close. So close. So very close to the edge. 

She was slick and hot, pulsing tight around him and the smell and feel of the wool on her shoulder was too much. With a strangled, bestial shout that went on for several moments, he came inside of her with a sharp contraction of his balls and burning flex of his ass. 

No sooner had he come than the feel of her around him was overwhelming. He was exhausted and on the verge of overstimulation and rushed to free himself from her folds. 

“I.. I’m…” he stammered as he cupped himself gingerly so as to not make a mess on his trousers. “I don’t know what came over me. That was…” 

With the haze of whatever-that-was dispersed, he could think clearly or at least more coherently. Byleth was slumped back against the mirror, her knees butterflied out with her pants and underwear around her ankles. Her face and lips were flushed and she was shaking her head, blinking and trying to gather herself. 

“I’m so sorry.” The selfishness of what he’d done hit him like a ton of bricks and he looked around desperately for something to give her to help her clean up. “The taxi will be here any minute and…” 

Then she laughed. It was a breathless laugh but a laugh all the same. He grabbed one of his t-shirts from the floor next to the bed and wiped himself off hastily before reaching out to help clean her up. As he neared she snatched it out of his hand with another laugh and he realized how silly he must look. 

“That was something else,” she said with a grin and shake of her head. “What was that?” 

Dimitri had no idea. One moment he was perfectly calm, ready to accompany his brilliant wife to a gala event where she would be honored by her colleagues and the next he may as well have been beating his chest and drooling. An ashamed shrug was all he could manage as he sheepishly pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt. 

Byleth all but bounded off the dresser and began putting herself back together. “We have the whole taxi ride to dissect this.” 

That sounded like a terrible, humiliating idea. He could just imagine the cab driver overhearing them. Byleth was never one to talk softly, especially about things that should be discussed in private. Before he could beg her to reconsider, his phone buzzed loudly on the nightstand. 

“Perfect!” Byleth pulled her broken belt off with all the gusto of someone revving up a chainsaw, gave herself one last look in the mirror, which was skewed at a strange angle on the wall, and then stepped lightly over the scattered knickknacks they’d knocked on the floor. “I’ll grab my coat. You’ve got the tickets?” 

Unsure of what else to do, he patted his breast pocket. “Right here.” 

If he was lucky, the excitement of the evening would distract her from picking apart what had just happened and they could move on and forget it all together. Her coat, calf length and lined in black fur masked her clothing beneath and a strange sense of relief washed over him. Holding the door for her, he touched her lower back lightly as she passed. Maybe it had been a fluke and they would never talk about it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If 2020 has taught me anything, it's that we have to be flexible! Better late than never!


End file.
